God Must Hate Me
by Sakuma Youko
Summary: Un día que nunca quería que llegara está aquí y esconderse no es una opción... ¿qué sentirías si de pronto te enteras que estás en venta?... Shonen Ai... ¬.¬ Averiguen... xD... Algo obvio: KaiTaka


**God Must Hate Me**

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Pairings:** Kai/Takao

**Género:** Romance, General

**Dedicatoria: **A **Nikki Usagi Tsuki Shindo Niwa **o lo que es lo mismo; Ai Kinomiya… ¬.¬ vaya nick tan _corto _escogiste… xD… weno, sin ella, esta supuesta historia no existiría… por favor lean mi pequeña propaganda al final xD… T.T onegai

**Disclaimer:** ¬.¬ ya lo saben, no?... nada de esto es mío… con excepción de Kai, claro… ¬.¬ es en serio….

**Advertencia: Esto es AU (Universo Alterno) y contiene YAOI, relaciones homosexuales, Slash, M/M, H/H. Si no les gusta, mejor no lo lean. **

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

**God Must Hate Me**

**Capítulo 1¿Lindo día?**

Ok… ya era oficial: estaba muerto. ¿Acaso el mundo lo odiaba?... al parecer sí. No había sido suficiente con le hecho de que interrumpieran su ya acostumbrada sesión diaria de sentarse frente al televisor sin hacer nada… ¡Aquello era relajante!... lo que le estaba pasando, no. Podría fácilmente decir que de ahora en adelante sería alérgico al color rojo… o algo así… vamos, su cara era roja, y lo peor de todo era que no se veía una pronta solución… y probablemente tampoco existiera nadie en ese momento que pudiera ayudarle ni un poquito. Y los ojos de todos sobre sí, no ayudaban mucho.

Repasemos¿en qué momento había pasado de estar en un infierno rosa a un infierno rojo?... ok, no muy agradable de recordar… Sip, definitivamente esa no era la noche de Kinomiya Takao.

Vamos, comprendamos un poco al peliazulado chico¿qué preferirían ustedes?... ¿estar en casa _cómodamente _tirados sobre su cómoda cama en su muy _ordenado _cuarto?... ¿o estar en una estúpida fiesta a la que no le veían fin y que probablemente quedaría en sus memorias como la noche en la que su vida acabó?... ¬.¬ la respuesta es obvia¿no?... Ahora, agreguémosle el hecho de que tuviste que ir a dicha fiesta acompañado por una persona que no precisamente era de tu total agrado y que durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos no paro de hablar acerca de algo que nunca iba a suceder… errrr… aclaremos: _aquello _que _nunca _iba a suceder era algo así como la fantasía rosa de una chica aún más rosa… o sea, aguantar a esa chica rosa hablando del número de hijos que iban a tener en un futuro que esperabas por todos los dioses que conocías que nunca llegara… una linda noche¿no? n.n… ¬.¬ no…

Pulsemos rewind al vídeo... Aquel día para ti hubiese sido como cualquier otro pero, oh, no… el demonio rosado no quería que fuese así y estuvo todo el día detrás de ti diciéndote las horas, minutos y segundos que faltaban para una estúpida fiesta (que en realidad era estúpida, pues al parecer nadie sabía la razón por la que se iba a llevar a cabo) a la que no querías ir, pero estabas obligado por tu _lindo _hermano (quien había caído tan bajo como para obligarte al ser convencido por el _supuesto _encanto femenino de dicha chica)… Oh, gran dios¿por qué castigas a los inocentes?... ok, quizá Kinomiya Takao no fuera el _mejor _ejemplo de inocencia, pero… apoyémoslo¿sí?... como decía; ya ves tu vida en la ruina total y por más que buscas no encuentras un salida –pretexto- que te _prive _de ir a tan _divertida _fiesta… aunque tampoco lo buscas demasiado, pues sabes que aún y cuando digas que no puedes ir, la chica rosada estará esperándote fuera de tu casa y tu _adorable _hermano mayor con lo _caballeroso _que es, no permitirá que tan _delicada dama_ sufra… Motivo para adorar a tu hermano¿no?... jajaja… ¬.¬ no… errr… prosigamos… total, te ves obligado a ir a la fiesta, llevando colgada del brazo a una chica que tiene complejo de sanguijuela; desde ahí ves como tu vida cae frente a ti. Y piensas: "Ok, eres fuerte¿no?... ¡Claro que lo eres!... Sólo ignórala y ya"… Casi saltas de emoción por la _grandiosa _idea que se te acaba de ocurrir y te sientes estúpido por no pensar en eso desde antes… Era algo fácil de hacer, ignorar a la chica era uno de tus _deportes_ favoritos y que no incluía ninguna clase de esfuerzo físico. Genial¿no?... Eso piensas y ves tu plan realizado a la perfección… o casi… No contabas con el hecho de que la chica sanguijuela te atormentara con la _linda _idea que era el visualizar la _linda _y _adorable _familia que iban a formar cuando se graduaran y se casaran… o.O… ok, mala imagen mental… Sólo con imaginarlo te invade de manera repentina el deseo de devolver todo lo que ese día habías ingerido… y tampoco era muy agradable pensar en eso… Y así siguió la chica (cuyo nombre no era importante)… y es mejor no recordar los comentarios que soltaba de vez en cuando y que hacían que quisieras alejarte de ella… Bien… no es de mucha relevancia… y quizá ya se sentía venir, pero aquí va: Hiromi Tatibana… ¿Acertaste?... Era obvio… Como sea, pronto te das cuenta de que el tic en tu pierna izquierda va en aumento conforme el tiempo avanza… y cuando piensas en tiempo, te cuesta poco convencerte de que tu reloj probablemente esté descompuesto, pues cada vez que lo observas podrías jurar que no se ha movido… Sip, los deseos de irte también crecen. Aunque al menos puedes agradecer que no tienes a todos mirándote (bien, de hecho, nunca te miran) pues en esos momentos todo el mundo quiere enterarse hasta de la manera en la que respira Brooklyn y su acompañante por esa noche; Ming Ming (NY: errr… alguien sabe sus apellidos?)… ¿Que quién diablos es Brooklyn¿Ming Ming?... No importa por ahora, pero en pocas palabras, son los chicos más importantes de toda la maldita preparatoria y como sólo podían asistir a dicha fiesta con personas _tan_ importantes como ellos, pues… err… eso es otra historia. Volvamos a lo importante, o sea tú… ¿cómo iba?... sí, ya no soportas estar ahí, casi no escuchas lo que la Tatibana a tu lado dice, pero es igual de irritante. Hasta ese momento todo iba "perfecto", pero¿elemento indispensable en una fiesta?... El baile. Maldices a quien tuvo la _magnífica _idea de inventarlo no sólo porque no es tu fuerte, sino porque, de una manera aún más traumante, tienes que bailar con la Sanguijuela Tatibana. No muy agradable. Lo aceptas, la chica es linda, pero definitivamente no es para ti, aunque ella no comparte tu opinión… En fin, la tienes prácticamente adherida a ti soportando sus comentarios de lo _romántico _que era aquello y piensas que ya sabes como es el infierno, pero no, no lo sabes. Después de casi media hora de _agradable _baile, el presentador los interrumpe (casi tienes deseos de besarlo por eso) y tienen que regresar a su mesa. Y no conforme con la sesión de baile, Tatibana comienza a quejarse. Tratas de ignorarla otra vez y esta vez parece dar resultado mientras que el presentador da la razón por aquella _desagradable _interrupción: Subasta. Sip, subasta, lanzan unos nombres al aire, la _afortunada _persona elegida pasa al frente y empieza una supuesta guerra para ver quien pasa todo el día siguiente con la –mercancía- persona… y obviamente ganaba quien trajera más dinero en la bolsa. Algo casi clásico¿no?

Entonces, es ahí cuando agradeces no ser alguien tan bien parecido y casi sientes deseos de ponerte de pie y señalar a los desafortunados que seguramente se verán involucrados en aquella estúpida subasta… pobres¿verdad?. Te sientes tranquil, demasiado, pues aún con Hiromi justo a lado tuyo, no estás –más- irritado… Por fin algo saldría… err… bien, por así decirlo. Ya estabas tú relajado, casi con las palomitas de maíz frente a ti dispuesto a divertirte un rato viendo aquella faena. Siempre era divertido, para ti lo era. Mencionan a unas cuantas personas y tú cómodamente te reías de ellas, mientras Hiromi te imitaba soltando estúpidas risitas (y estás seguro de que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que se ríe), pero de pronto, todo cambia… sí, como en una mala película, todo termina en el momento en el que se estaba poniendo divertido… Saben de lo que hablo¿verdad?... Para el chico todo terminó en cuanto escuchó aquel "Kinomiya Takao" salir de sus labios… Casi sentía que le decían "Bienvenido al infierno, hijo"… ¿Divertido?

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

Hola!... xD… me extrañaron? xD… ¬.¬ sé que no… whatever… Como ya dije allá arriba, nada de esto me pertenece… .. Ni siquiera la historia… La idea de esto es mía, la trama pertenece a Ai Kinomiya (I love you, girl! xD) le dije que lo publicara ella, pues fue a ella a quien se le ocurrió tooodooo… excepto la idea de la subasta, eso es lo único que mi cabeza logró hacer T.T … ejem… como decía, la ninia no quiso publicarlo, pues insistió en que era mía (yo creo que le daba flojera escribir xD…. . no es cierto! xD) y después de casi dos o tres meses, pues me decidí a publicarla y… ok, está muy corta, pero… emmm… ya no tengo excusa xD… En fin, espero que le haya gustado, pues casi me exprimí el cerebro xD

Ahora sí… **Lean esto o sufrirán!**... errr… bien quizás no n.nU… A ver, empecemos niños: Tengo blog!... xD… ¬.¬ en serio… visitenlo, shi?... no kiero que se vaya a la shit por falta de visitas T.T… haganme feliz y visítenlo… y dejan mensaje en el tag, shi?... onegai!... errr… después de tan denigrante escena, ahí va la URL: h t t p /es .geocities . com / youkogw /

**Ja Ne!**

**I'm Not –fucking- Okay…**


End file.
